The present disclosure relates to image processing apparatuses, image processing systems, and image processing methods.
There are various kinds of techniques for searching for a read and stored image on an image processing apparatus, such as a scanner, a copier or a multifunction peripheral. For example, a printer is disclosed which is capable of searching for pieces of document information (images) containing particular date information among those registered in a particular memory, assigning identification information to the pieces of document information containing the particular date information, and displaying a list of all the pieces of document information so that the pieces of document information having identification information assigned thereto are higher on the list. Thus, pieces of document information likely to be used at regular intervals can be easily retrieved.